


假如给我3天假期

by kljuiu



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kljuiu/pseuds/kljuiu
Summary: 里苏特请假了，却没和普罗休特在一起





	假如给我3天假期

*私设，加丘和普罗修特都算里苏特副手，普罗修特主要管明面的事，加丘管任务相关的  
*私设，大哥是从别的组申请加入暗杀小队的  
*总体来说是大哥捉奸(自认为)的故事  
*OOC，OOC，OOC

让我们先了解一个事实。  
自乔鲁诺·乔巴拿执掌热情后，便致力于将热情的业务洗白，而这导致的后果之一是组织工作量翻倍，且各位黑帮的作息渐渐向着上班族靠拢，往日那种下午一点起床，两点吃饭，三点收收保护费五点下班的美好生活不复存在，取而代之的是朝九晚六与白道事业对接，六点后自愿加班干点分内脏活的狼性企业文化——而且还没法定假日，因为你不能确定会不会有哪个警察局长不长眼在圣诞假日的讲话里表示要打击那不勒斯治安黑恶势力，首先就拿热情开刀，但意大利人摸鱼精神并不会就此偃旗息鼓，不久后热情的请假条目就多了一个“增进感情假”。  
这个假的出现归功于暑假归来的纳兰迦——顺便一提，他小学毕业了——每天闲出屁来的18岁初中生赖在福葛办公室一周后终于崩溃，跑来向教父诉苦:“呐我说乔鲁诺啊，你能不能给福葛放一天假啊。”  
“福葛其实可以给自己放假，”乔鲁诺没有在意他逾越的语气，“我常劝他放松点。”  
“可是啊，”纳兰迦趴在教父华丽的办公桌前，“就算福葛想要放假，也会不断有人来找他干这干那，我想要一天谁也不要找他那种假期嘛。”  
“唔……”金发少年思忖片刻，“那会涉及很多日程改动，但没什么问题，”他看着纳兰迦亮起来的眼睛，露出一点少年的狡猾，“那么，纳兰迦，你想跟福葛干点什么呢？”  
“哎？额，这个嘛，先吃个披萨，然后一块打电动……就……就是增进感情那些玩意嘛……”

你看，这就是教育的重要性，它会让一个算不对16X55=28的混混红着脸文绉绉的说出:“我想跟我暴躁的男友增进一下感情。“

假如他没有第二天变得走路姿势奇怪，这倒不失为一项美谈，然而当他哭丧着脸和米斯达并排趴在沙发上抱怨屁股疼后，这个假便被各位黑帮们赋予了一个更加贴切的名字——炮假。

现在我们转回来说说暗杀小队队长里苏特。  
里苏特是组织里公认的模范杀手，忠诚可靠，兢兢业业，带着他的小队24小时为教父排忧解难——现在这么个意大利好青年，正站在教父桌前说：“乔巴纳先生，我想要休假。”  
“这真是少见，”乔鲁诺从报告上抬起脑袋，“你也想要‘增进感情’？”  
“嗯？嗯。”杀手痛快的承认了。  
“挺好的，你要请几天？”乔鲁诺微微一笑，继续低头阅读文件。  
“唔……5天？”  
闻言教父瞪了他一会，然后他放下报告，坐直了身子，“5天……有些太长了吧。”  
“那3天吧，”西西里人想了想，“3天也行”

“……注意身体啊，里苏特。”

里苏特请了3天‘那个’假，这个消息很快不胫而走，普罗修特听说的时候正带着贝西在地盘上收保护费，那个开杂货店的女人泪眼汪汪的对大男孩哭诉，想让他宽限几天，贝西哪搞过这个阵势，嚅嚅嗫嗫不知道该说什么，普罗修特听的心烦，吐着烟骂他像个娘们，转身一把抓住那女人的手，甜甜的问她今年几岁——女人还以为他要对自己做什么，哭的更加凄惨，只有贝西看到壮烈成仁已经爬上了柜台，只等他大哥一声令下，便会夺走这女人的美貌年华，就在这时店门再次被推开，“老板娘，一包烟——哦，普罗修特你怎么在这，队长呢？”  
“霍尔马吉欧，滚出去。”普罗修特将烟屁股向他掷去，短发青年体贴的替他碾熄，上前劝架——“唉唉，卖我个面子，不要动粗嘛，”他抓着两个人的手想要分开，细小的皱纹已经顺着女人的手指蔓延开来，普罗修特眯起眼睛，“这是你姘头？”  
“胡说什么呢！我只是小玛格丽特的常客而已，”霍尔马吉欧息事宁人的说，“人家只是个可怜的单亲妈妈，你就让她拖几天嘛。”  
普罗修特没有理他，霍尔马吉欧的手上也爬上了皱纹——他立刻松手，“真没办法啊你，冷静点啊！都快放假了你就不能随便摸摸鱼吗！”  
“放假？”金发男人冷哼一声，“你他妈糊涂了吧，我们放的哪门子假？”  
“不是你要求的吗？队长啊，请了整整3天呢，就那个，‘那个’假。”  
普罗修特挑起眉毛，然后松开了那个女人，霍尔马吉欧向香烟努努嘴，劫后余生的老板娘忙不迭拿出几包高级品，普罗修特直接扣下一盒，拆开叼了一根，“我没要求过。”  
“哦，那真是太阳从西边出来了，我以为你才是闷骚那个。”寸头男人也拿了包烟，“不过没差，队长有时候也喜欢给人惊喜，”他眨眨眼睛，“不过他这次算出名了，你好好受着吧，普罗修特。”  
他哈哈笑着揉了一把贝西的头毛，推门走了，那老板娘眼瞅着自己的救星走远，店里只剩那个凶狠的金发黑帮和他一脸懵逼的手下，忍不住发出一声啜泣，普罗修特像是才注意到她，他缓缓吐出一口烟，捏起柜台上盆栽的叶子，“3天后，”金发黑帮说，“3天后贝西要是还见不到钱……”那盆栽在女人 眼皮底下开始快速干瘪腐烂，最后成了一滩烂泥——普罗修特直起身子，没去看吓呆的女人，“还有，超薄和螺纹，各给我拿两包。”

\--------------------------

第二天早上，梅洛尼像往常一样6点钟带着瑜伽垫下楼晨练，看到普罗修特穿着睡衣，散着头发坐在沙发上抽烟，面前摆着酒杯跟插成刺猬的烟灰缸——这个平时撞到同僚干事不但不躲还会冒着被替身乱锤风险非要旁观的意大利青年发出一声尖叫，跌跌撞撞跑回了自己房间，不一会，伊鲁索从镜子里探出头来，“喂，你在干什么？”  
普罗修特撇了他一眼，“如你所见，我在抽烟。”  
“不是，你现在不应该在床上被队长干的死去活来吗？”  
“啊，那个啊，”普罗修特拿起酒杯喝了一口，“我们昨晚做了啊。”  
“不可能！你现在屁股还能好好坐在沙发上呢！”梅洛尼大叫——他不知为什么躲在一脸不耐烦的加丘身后，似乎普罗修特是个什么不可明状的生物。  
“里苏特又不是撒丁岛的白驴，底下的玩意儿没有那么吓人。”普罗修特平静的说。  
“你们竟然一晚上就结束了？”霍尔马吉欧不知从哪冒出来，“求求你告诉我你就是下来休息一会。”  
“……我很想知道你们对里苏特的性能力到底有什么不切实际的幻想。贝西。”他叫住想从墙角偷偷溜走的小弟，“准备一下，等会我们要出去要账。”  
他收获了一片倒吸冷气的声音。  
“要账？？要什么帐？？？你不是休假吗？？？”  
“没有，他走之前什么也没说，”普罗修特抽烟的手有些抖，“我总不能去跟giogio说‘教父，您好。听说里苏特请了‘那个’假，但他没给我请，那么请问他到底给谁请的’吧。”  
据点里一片寂静，只有加丘“切”了一声。普罗修特难得露出一点恍惚的样子来，试图将烟头塞入烟灰缸仅剩的空隙里。霍尔马吉欧好心的帮他瞄准，“那你没问问他吗？”  
“呵呵，我还要脸。”普罗修特干笑道，“他不愿意说，我犯不着自讨没趣。”  
“你这剧情就像早8点的肥皂剧，”伊鲁索听得津津有味，“再来。”  
普罗修特甚至都没有对伊鲁索的幸灾乐祸产生什么反应，只是机械又木然的站起身来，然后被梅洛尼一把扑倒，“普罗修特，”梅洛尼捧着他的脸，“你说队长走了，但他现在在度假，没有工作——你不想知道他去做什么了吗？”  
普罗修特张了张嘴，“不想。”他回复了平日的高傲冷酷，握住梅洛尼，然后将他皱纹纵横，肌肉萎缩的双臂拉开，“他爱去那去哪，爱干什么干什么，与我无关。”  
“可是……咳咳……”他手下干瘪的老头依旧不肯罢休，“我有队长的血，只要有个女娃子……”  
“可拉倒吧，”伊鲁索一翻白眼，“上次你用队长血做的娃娃脸一路游回了西西里，咱们6个人都没拦住，这次万一它要去撒丁岛怎么办？”  
“上次是那女娃挑的不好，咳咳，这次咱选个屁股大的……”  
“艹，你他妈80岁比20岁还变态，”普罗修特松开手，“这个事情到此结束，谁再提这茬，我就让他穿着成人尿布过完这个月。”  
“切，壮烈成仁的持续力哪有那么强——”伊鲁索不屑的说，却还是赶在壮烈成仁出现前缩回了镜子里，他一撤，剩下的杀手也悻悻散去，最后只有加丘站在普罗休特面前。

“你知道如果被壮烈成仁亲自碰到的话，就算有3层白色相簿也没用的吧？”

“我知道，”青年人环起手臂，“我也知道你现在其实超想知道队长干什么去了。”

“呵，”普罗休特冷笑，“这么，他跟你汇报了？”

加丘从裤兜里掏出手机，摆弄一会，说，“他在里昂的首饰店。”

“你给里苏特安追踪器？？？？”

“不，我只给他的衣服装了追踪器。”男孩毫无悔改的说，“要不然他白色相簿AOE的时候没法避开他。”

“里苏特知道这事？”

“不知道——你他妈还想不想跟踪他了？”

\----------------  
十分钟后，普罗休特坐在加丘的跑车后座，风正把烟灰吹进他的金发，他坚持几秒，终于扔了烟一脚踢在驾驶座上，“喂！”金发杀手抱怨，“你这玩意没顶棚吗？”  
加丘一脚跺死油门，跑车与路面发出了刺耳的刹车声，“喂，普罗修特~~”青年弓着背，像野兽一样龇着牙，“把你的脚从椅背放下去。”  
有冰碴从普罗修特皮鞋边缘冒出来，他啧了一声，收回腿，加丘神经质的回过身子检查半天，才重新发动了汽车。  
“我开始后悔了，”普罗修特偏过头，“仔细想想你这个小鬼怎么会这么好心，喂，加丘，你到底要做什么？”  
“我想啊，”驾驶座上的卷毛小鬼拉长声音，“既然队长瞒着你出去做事，又不是去做活，那想来是他终于腻味你了喽。”加丘无视驾驶安全半转过脸，盯着面色不善的普罗修特，露出孩子特有的那种幸灾乐祸的表情来，“不管是队长有了新相好还是他单纯厌烦了你，想想你到时候的表情我睡觉都能笑醒。”

里昂的首饰店离教堂不远，旁边是个市政公园，街面干净，比他们暗杀者住的老街正规不知多少倍，而且这还是个老店：这说明里昂“两边”都打点的不错，上次有不知死活的劫匪出现在店里时，美国人还没登月——所以他压根没把摆着臭脸走进店里的那两个家伙往那方面想，还殷勤的招呼起来，那个蓝发的小毛孩很快开始认真的研究起首饰的材质与性价比，那个金毛心却不在焉，他只随便试了几款戒指便无聊的转起了火机，“这位先生，”店主上前满脸堆笑，“你想买什么款式的戒指？自己带还是送给某个幸运的小姐？”  
“不……”普罗休特少有的动摇了，里苏特没有在店里停留，按理他应该直接与加丘掉头继续追人，但有那么一丝侥幸（和担忧）让他站在了这里，“是男人。”  
“啊，”店主露出一副‘我懂’的表情，“哎呀，这真是很麻烦，不过本店也有中性的对戒，您看，就像是婚戒，但款式简约，日常戴着也不怎么引人注目。”  
他看了看那副戒指，几乎就是个银色的圆圈，像是里苏特会选的样式：“有其他人买过这个戒指吗？”  
“如果是担心撞款的话，本店还有刻字服务。”  
“不，我是说……”  
“有没有个2米高，白发的男人买过戒指，西西里口音，眼睛是红黑色的。”加丘端详着一条锁骨链，大声替他说完，“有什么不对吗，普罗修特——这不是你想问的问题吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你，加丘。”普罗修特咬牙切齿的说，他扔下那对戒指，倚在柜台上，“你听见那边那个小鬼的话了，有这么个人来过你店里吗？”  
男人的气场完全变了，店主咽了口唾沫，“抱歉，这里每天人来人往的……”他眼睛向外撇，普罗修特顺着他的眼神看去，有巡警正在街边抽烟，“哼，你这店确实有点吵。”他轻轻扬手，店门竟然“砰”的一声关了起来，门销自动插紧，“暂时停业”的牌子也翻了过来，“现在好多了，那么你想起来了吗？”  
“先生……”店主尴尬的笑着，“客人的隐私……”

他还没来得及扯别的，那边服务加丘的女店员忽然发出一声尖叫，现在已是夏末，她的手指上却结了一层薄冰，加丘还在对比两条几何形状的耳线，“那——如果是一‘对’耳环的话，为什么形状会不一样啊！可恶，那根本就不算成对吧，喂，我在问你啊！”

“你也许在想‘为什么警报没有响’。”普罗修特敲敲桌子，让那个可怜店主的注意力回到自己身上，“因为这种破玩意的极限工作温度也就是-30度，现在，我要知道这个男人在这干的每一件事，说的每一句话。”  
“你……你们是黑帮的人吗？我真的不知道他犯了什么事，我以前也没见过他，您看，我每月都会按时付钱……”  
普罗修特深呼吸一下，撩开西装，掏出手枪打开了保险栓。  
“我说我说！他大概就在你们前脚进来，看起来没什么钱……”  
“我他妈知道他没钱！！”普罗修特无名火起，“告诉我他买了哪个戒指，他妈给谁买的？”

“他……他没买戒指，”店主结结巴巴说，“他……买了一副耳环。”

\--------------------------------------------  
“耳环………艹他妈的耳环！”普罗修特咆哮着，一脚踹向电线杆，“我要杀了那个婊子……”，杀手暴怒的原因也很好解释——他柔软苍白的耳垂上半个洞也没有，加丘姗姗来迟，手中抛着一对紫色的耳钉，得意的像只吃饱了金鱼还打碎了鱼缸的猫，但他没有走向自己的跑车，反而抛给普罗修特一个机车头盔，普罗修特接住，狐疑的看着他，“你干什么?”  
“队长5分钟前到了棚户区那边，我的宝贝不能去那种地方。”青年一指背后瑟瑟发抖的老板，“所以我问他借了个车。”  
“赶紧把这破事搞完，”普罗修特带上头盔，“我的车呢？”  
“车只有一辆，”加丘指指‘小绵羊’的后座，“上去后不准抱的我的腰，老头。”

加丘在故意整他——普罗修特第12次差点被从摩托上甩下来后确定了这点，憋闷的头盔里有股廉价香水的味道，蓝发青年把廉价摩托开出了赛车的架势，他的脑袋跟人造革的内垫碰来碰去，最后竟然有种晕船的感觉，等加丘在那个老旧胡同前一脚踩住刹车，普罗修特立刻从车上跳下来，扶着脏兮兮的墙面吐了，他身后青年冷漠的摆弄着手机，“他就在这，”加丘宣布，“但我不能确定他在哪个屋子。”  
“你他妈滚开，”普罗修特抹抹嘴角的黏液，一把推开加丘，砸响了巷子中的第一扇门，一个男人骂着像是罗马尼亚语的脏话拉开了门，但普罗修特已经转向了下一个目标，他刚想发难，却看见加丘翻起了他的领子——那下面是一枚小小的徽章，旧热情的标志上覆盖着金色的“G”，这里的没人会弄混这个标志，男人悻悻掩门离去，于此同时前方传来一声女人的尖叫，普罗修特米兰口音的咒骂一同传来，蓝发替身使者扯出一个笑容，几步上前，看到普罗修特正将一个中亚样貌的女人压在地上，壮烈成仁已经出现，女人的肌肉正以肉眼可见的速度萎缩消失。“白色相簿！”  
简陋杂乱的房间一刻间如坠冰窟，壮烈成仁的效果被打断，普罗修特直起身子，“我让你滚开！加丘！”  
“我说啊，你怎么能确定是她呢，老头。”他踢开门口散落的水桶走进屋里，“弄错了人要怎么办啊？”  
普罗修特掰过一脸懵逼的女人的脸，她橄榄色的耳垂上各挂着一个金色的耳环，正是之前里昂所说的那种“又细又简单，只是将金子弯成了环”那种样式。  
“喂喂你老糊涂了吧，耳环这东西不是哪里都有——”  
什么东西飞到了加丘脚边，青年推推眼镜，那是里苏特的帽子。  
“我进门的时候这婊子把这玩意拿在手里，”普罗修特咬牙切齿的说，“里苏特！滚出来！”他冲着里屋喊，又如恶鬼一般等着手中的女人“让我看看，这张脸皱成无花果干以后里你还喜不喜欢——加丘！！！！”  
青年直接上来抓住了他的手，普罗修特挣了一下竟然没有挣开——这熊孩子劲还挺大，“放开我！！”  
“要这真是里苏特的女人的话啊~我更不能让你动她了，”加丘瞪着他，嘴角止不住的笑，“万一以后他们结婚呢。”  
“这个婊子——”  
“婊子也好，妓女也罢，只要不是你就行。”  
“你他妈！！！”  
“你们，找里苏特？”口音浓重的意大利从下方传来，两人一齐看向了被压得够呛的异国女人，她似乎听不太懂意大利语，只对“里苏特”这个名字起了反应。  
“告诉里苏特，”她结结巴巴的说，“他皮衣，太脏，不能手洗，要干洗，”她做了个机器旋转的手势，“加钱。”  
“哈？？？？？”

“所以你只是个洗衣妇。”普罗修特坐在个倒扣的水桶上，感到太阳穴上一根血管突突的跳，“里苏特一直在你这洗衣服？”  
“里苏特，”她点点头，“他皮衣太脏，要干洗……”  
“加钱加钱，我记住了！”普罗修特一拳砸在破旧的木桌上，一旁加丘正从将他的追踪器从里苏特那个奇特的“R”形腰带里拆出来，“忙活一早上！最后人他妈都没见着，谢谢你啊，加丘！”  
“喂喂喂，当时谁非要在首饰店浪费时间？你在想什么？以为队长会向你求婚？”  
普罗修特被噎了一下，但他还是强硬的说，“这些先放一边，总之是要先知道里苏特去了哪里……”  
“打铁。”  
两人第二次同时看向了那个异国女人，那女人则看起来不明所以，“里苏特说，打完铁取衣服。”她回瞪着两个黑帮，活像他们才是什么都不懂的外国人，“他不是个，铁匠吗？”

\----------------------------------------------------  
“所以你就这么信了那个女人的话？”加丘一边加速一边抱怨，“这些非法移民都应该被赶出意大利！”  
“这个非法移民是今天唯一跟里苏特说了超过3句话的人。”普罗修特掐着加丘的外套，“快点，前面就是了。”  
“你怎么知道是这间？”蓝发替身使者的声音被风吹散。  
“因为这附近就他妈一间铁匠铺！”普罗修特尖叫，“他总不能游回西西里打铁吧！”  
“队长在西西里是铁匠——？艹！！！”  
普罗修特忽然在摩托上扭转身子，’小绵羊‘顿时失去平衡，从河岸的斜坡平滑下去，加丘死死抓住把手才不至于连人带车翻进河里：“你他妈找死啊老头子！”他尖叫起来，被普罗修特一把按住嘴巴，“里苏特，”米兰人贴着草皮压低自己的身子，“我看到他从公车上下来了。”加丘快速探了一下头，果然一眼看到他们队长那头显著的银发与红黑眼睛，里苏特穿着工装裤与黑T恤，背着双肩包向铁匠铺走去，从背面来看与任何一个当地青年无异。“你准备怎么办，跟队长当面对峙？”加丘缩回身子，在他身旁，普罗修特咬紧了他的牙齿，“不。”他咽了咽口水，“我不想搞这破事了。”

“你要知道，曾经我还算敬重你，普罗修特。”加丘忽然说，他的表情阴沉下来，“但自从你跟队长搞上就他妈傻逼了——你跟里苏特都傻逼了，但你特别傻逼，看看你现在，’心中浮现杀人念头时行动应该已经完成，‘这话不是你说的吗！可你一遇到跟队长相关的事就优柔寡断的像个娘们，真让我恶心。”

普罗修特本来已经起身，听到这话，他又站定了。“我从未对你使用过壮烈成仁，是吗，加丘？”  
“是的，”青年杀气腾腾的回应，白色相簿已经浮现，“怎么，你现在想试试？”  
“不，”普罗修特转过身来，“所以你不知道——壮烈成仁会将人的心智与身体一同老化，当你的生命已是风烛残年，便会有些秘密暴露出来。”他叹了口气，“有一次我为了伪装做得太过火，里苏特可能有点老年痴呆，那半个小时他一直在颠三倒四的念叨西西里的柠檬园和他不存在的孙子外孙，你知道这意味这什么吗？”  
“意味着你的壮烈成仁是个傻逼替身？”  
“这意味着，”他忍着火继续解释，“如果没有那个该死的车祸，里苏特会是个在正常不过的西西里男人，娶个傻乎乎的婆娘，生7个小孩然后累死累活给他们挣学费那种——但我不是，我他妈6岁在唱诗班里就知道自己是个基佬，知道我这种基佬爱上直男会怎么样吗？我们就像会这这样疑神疑鬼，担心他妈的他们什么时候会反应过来自己并不喜欢男人。”

“所以……要是哪天队长反应了过来，你会做什么呢。”加丘眯起眼睛。  
“不知道……大概会回原来的小组吧，那里我还有熟人。”普罗修特望着天，却听见加丘说，“很好。”青年跳起来，趁普罗修特没反应过来一把将他扛起，在米兰人的咒骂声中召唤出白色相簿，“那让我们看看，队长到底在做什么吧。”

白色相簿一路绕到铁匠铺的后窗才将普罗修特松开，金发杀手刚一落地，便听到他们队长的声音——“我是不会靠近你的。”二人连忙贴紧墙面隐藏起来，加丘贴着窗边用白色相簿制造出一个镜面，只见一个跟他们队长差不多体格的壮汉向里苏特冲了过去，看到这幕加丘差点跳出去宰了那个男人——普罗修特眼疾手快将他摁住，在加丘挣扎的空档，里苏特一把将那人抱起来摔倒在地，顺势压着胳膊骑了上去——“好了我认输，涅罗，你是不是又壮了？”  
“我最近经常锻炼。”里苏特将他拉起来，男人拍了拍里苏特的肩膀，“你有段时间没来，大家都很想你，说实话，你真是我这么多年来见过的最有天赋的铁艺师了，不考虑做全职吗？”

“以后吧。”里苏特不置可否，他脱下上衣，系上皮围裙，“佐恩，等会我借用一下你的车床。”

“请便——但你得告诉我你是怎么控制合金里的铁量的？老天，它们就像是自己跑了出来……”

不一会，风箱与火焰的声音响起，叮叮当当的打铁声也传了出来，普罗休特渐渐顺着墙滑坐下去，“这算什么？”他闷声说，“借口孩子生病请假去钓鱼的上班族？”

“更像是借口加班结果坐在车里抽烟的中年人。”加丘在他旁边啧了一声，“不管怎样，普罗休特，如果有一天你跟队长分手，我会请全组喝酒的。”

青年站起身，裹上白色相簿滑走了，普罗休特闷坐了一会，起身向公交站走去。一面拨通了贝西的电话。

“啊，大哥，”贝西的声音有点紧张，“您有事吗？”

“贝西——加如以后我不跟里苏特干了，你是跟我还是跟里苏特？”

“哎？”

__________

如果说里苏特只是想接这个机会放松一下，那他真的放松的很彻底，因为假期的第二天和第三天暗杀者就如人间蒸发一般消失不见，直到第三天晚上他才回到据点，穿着他往常那件黑色大衣，上面带着廉价洗衣液的味道。他一进门就去了厨房，但看起来这几天没人去补充食物，最后里苏特拿了几片干面包就水吃起来，他吃了一半，有人推过来半盒牛奶。

“这个假期过得开心吗？”普罗休特靠在桌边，淡淡的问。

“还行，”他灌了几口牛奶，“至少我终于抽出时间洗了衣服，我都不知道上面溅了那么多血，洗衣店的人甚至都没法手洗……”  
“要干洗，加钱。”普罗休特帮他补完下半句，他看着里苏特疑惑的眼神，“我以为你起码会分出半天跟……组里的人待在一起。”

“你是指跟你在一起，”里苏特举起牛奶，“你在闹脾气吗？”

“不如说是感到屈辱。”普罗休特，抓紧了桌沿，“打铁比干我还好玩吗，里苏特？”

他的队长沉默片刻，漱了漱口，“手伸过来。”

“？”  
虽然不明就里，普罗休特还是将手伸了过去，里苏特握住他的手，将中指与无名指含进嘴里，等他慢慢将手指抽出来时，无名指根部已经多了一个银色的圆环。

“如果你以为用金属制品搞点小把戏……”

“这不是金属制品。这是纯银，内圈我融了一对金耳环来镶你的名字。”里苏特盯着他，继续将面包塞进嘴里，“我本来想干你的时候再玩这个把戏，但现在我真是一根手指不想动。”他一边喝牛奶一边感叹，“当铁匠比做杀手累多了。”

普罗休特张了张嘴，“所以你三天都在做这个东西？”

“嗯。”里苏特点点头，“金属制品对于塑造贵金属帮不上什么忙。”

“……里苏特呦……你真是——你就算直接用金属制品我也……”

“金属制品的精度不够，”里苏特终于吃完了面包，他站起身，将另一个戒指套在自己手上，“更重要的原因是我不知道金属制品做的戒指会不会在我死后消失。”他亲了亲普罗休特的金发，“戒指不应该是这么悲伤的东西。”

普罗休特沉默的盯着那个戒指，将脑袋蹭进里苏特的颈窝，高大的杀手抱着他站了一会，“其实现在想想我也没那么累，要不今晚……”

“不，不，你去休息吧，我的好队长，”普罗休特盯着戒指，忽然狰狞的笑了起来，“我忽然想起来——今晚我要好好的跟加丘 讨·论·一·下·近·期·工·作。”

fin

PS作者写了这个文，然后加了3天班  
PPS因为长时间加班，可能OOC比以往更加严重  
PPPS队融完耳环还剩一点黄金，给哥打了个小耳钉  
恭喜黄金之风完结！


End file.
